The Book of Love
by HidingInSpace
Summary: AU, Emma Swan is 22 she works at the local bookshop, she's trying to save as much money as possible so she can get out of Storybrooke, Maine and to the big city where she has dreams about becoming an artist. One afternoon, a dark haired woman walks in... SwanQueen Rated K for now.


"Emma I have to go out, there's an issue with my daughter it seems trouble follows her everywhere," Nancy sighed.

Emma looked up from the books she was checking, Nancy was Emma's boss, a sweet woman who Emma was entirely grateful for giving her this job. She smiled and nodded her head,

"It's no problem, I can look after the place, I promise nothing will happen!" Emma said enthusiastically.

"Uh huh, so last week when you tripped over the chair and knocked the books over, that was nothing." Nancy teased and Emma blushed, she really was clumsy it was just something she had always been.

"I'm joking, Emma I trust you, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Emma watched Nancy leave and she looked around the shop, some books were sticking out from the shelves, others just piled by the side from customers who hadn't put them back where they picked them up from. Emma never understood that, why didn't they put the books back? Even so she walked to the shelves and started to put some order into them, she heard the little jingle of the bell indicating a customer and she stopped what she was doing to go back to the counter.

She heard the echoing of heels, it sounded confident and on her way to the counter she stopped because the most wonderful smell hit her nose, it smelt like fresh apples, it was intoxicating and Emma just wanted to follow the scent to find out who it belonged to. It wasn't a large shop by any standards but there was so many shelves that it wasn't easy to spot someone and Emma was curious as to who this person who just walked in was, she knew it was them who had this beautiful scent and all she could see was these red heels, she could hear the sighing and then she heard a "Aha!" Emma stood patiently at the counter and watched as the stranger come into view, Emma was fixated and she couldn't look away. This woman was beautiful, truly breathtaking. Emma glanced from her heels up past her legs which looked so smooth and further up taking in the slim figure that was wearing a black dress which complimented the curves perfectly until she reached the face of this stranger who had this beautiful shade of red lipstick on, dark hair and eyes that you could easily get lost in. Emma wanted to reach out and she had the urge to just touch this stranger, everything about her was incredible.

"Hello?" Her thoughts were interrupted, the woman in front of her was holding out a book.

"Huh?" Emma said still in a dreamy stance, she then mentally shook herself.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Emma added.

The woman simply smirked and waved off the apology, she presented the book to Emma and Emma took it, trying to calm herself down. She was feeling a bit flustered, I mean she had just made a complete fool out of herself and she didn't even know the woman's name! Emma glanced at the book, 'Snow White by Brothers Grimm' she smiled and then looked at the woman, she seemed older maybe 30s Emma didn't want to guess but all she knew was that she had never seen beauty like it.

"Nice choice." Emma said scanning the book, the woman smiled and dug out her purse handing some money over.

"Yes, the Evil Queen has always been a favourite of mine."

Emma simply nodded and held onto the book, that voice was beautiful too! It sent chills through Emma's body the right kind of chills.

"Can I have the book?" The woman asked raising her eyebrow.

Emma blushed and handed the book over.

"Of course, I hope you enjoy it." Emma managed to say.

"I will thank you…Emma." Oh the way her name sounded coming from this stranger, if Emma died and that was the last thing she heard then she wouldn't complain, no, not one bit.

No, wait? How did she know her name? Emma looked confused and the woman was walking away, she shouted stop and the woman stopped and turned around.

"How do you now my name?" Emma asked.

The woman couldn't stop the smile from forming and Emma could see her eyes twinkling.

"Your name tag, dear."

Emma looked down at the name tag attached to her shirt and for what seemed the one hundredth time she blushed as the door opened and jingled and she watched the stranger walk away. Emma leaned against the counter and took a deep breath.

"Well that went well." Emma muttered, she drowned herself in the thoughts of this woman, she didn't even know her name yet the woman knew hers and how had she not seen her before? Storybrooke was a small place and Emma knew that if she had seen her before now she wouldn't have forgotten her, not one bit. One thing was for certain she really wanted to see this woman again, she had to find out her name at least, she had to see those eyes again, those lips….

"Ugh!" Emma said.

"She's just a stranger."

"Who's a stranger?"

Emma jumped as Nancy stood next to her, apparently she was so deep in thought she hadn't heard the bell, she put her hand to her chest as she glanced at Nancy.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry, you looked deep in thought there, what were you thinking about Emma?" Nancy smiled warmly.

"Nothing…no one just you know me."

Emma smiled and then went back to the shelves, she went to the one where that woman was and she could still smell it though it was faint now, she could still smell the scent of fresh apples. Emma lent against the shelf and sighed, oh did she have it bad…and she had no idea who this woman was!

One thing was for sure, Emma knew she wanted to see this woman again.

 **Thanks for reading! If you like it hit the review button and let me know, I'd really appreciate it :)**


End file.
